The Sundered
by fylith
Summary: most of the most powerful team in Fairy Tail get transported to a new dangerous world. can they make it back to Earthland? Natsu/Wendy, Erza/Jellal, Leo/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fanfic. I am hoping to make this a long story. I would really love your comments/suggestions.**

**edit: I think I got too rambunctious with having 4 pairs. I'm taking out gray and lisanna. hope it is still a good story for you all.**

**disclaimer: I don't own 'em**

Another typical day in Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu has started a brawl. As usual the entirety of Fairy Tail guild gets swept away in it. Lucy is watching the huge fight just on the outskirts when she sees a gold glow out of the corner of her eye. 'Oh great Loke's here' she thinks with a sigh as the lion drapes an arm over her shoulder and rests his head on the other one. "Hi princess" he smiles as she blushes waiting for her to smack him. Lucy is about to smack him off of her when the guild doors swing open and distract her.

As the doors swing open, Gray gets a strong hit on Natsu knocking the wind out of the dragon slayer and causing him to also fall down. Wendy rushes over to Nastu "Here Nastu let me heal you" she places her glowing hand on his chest. When Gray falls back he lands right in front of Lisanna. Sighing she reaches down and helps him up. While all this is happening the brawl is still going on in the distance. Erza and Jellal walk into the center of the guild scanning to see if they can see the master. Jellal has a strange staff in his hands. One of Cara's Magic cards come flying towards them from the bar, it strikes the staff at the top. There was a BOOM and all the sudden Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Loke were gone. The guild looks to where they were and all they see is the glint of Lucy's keys where she had been sitting with Loke.

**LeLu**

BOOM! Lucy wakes up to the feel of grass under her hands. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a strange sky. The light seems defused and the sky has a pink/reddish tent to it. 'Where am I?' she reaches her right arm up to her face and notices with shock there is a tattoo on her arm. She sits up in a panic and then also notices her surroundings. She seems to be in a large grassy area. There are a few scattered trees but mostly it seems to be open grassland. She reaches down for her keys in a panic and finds them not on her hip. She checks the other side of her belt and sighs with relief her whip is still there. Still in shock she again looks at her arm. There is now a tattoo of a large cat crawling up her arm and shoulder. She can't see all of it but it is very detailed and the tail is wrapped around her wrist. She slowly runs her fingers up the tattoo from her wrist to her shoulder causing a sharp tingle to be created on her skin. All the sudden the tattoo seems to move and lying next to her is an unconscious Loke.

**NaWe**

BOOM! As Natsu wakes up slowly, he feels a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he sees a canopy of branches covering the sky. "What the heck?!" he exclaims as he states that he feels the weight on his chest start to move and hears a soft groan. Looking down he sees Wendy lift her head off his chest. "Natsu?" she asks shakily.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" he says with concern. He slowly sits up and looks around them. The light is very dim and has a weird tint to it. They are in the middle of a small clearing with trees all around them.

"Yeah I'm Ok but what happened?" she also looks around "I don't think we are in Earthland anymore Natsu."

"Yeah I think your right." He says as he inhales deeply taking in the scents of the area. A look of worry flashes over his face. He holds up a hand and to his relief it ignites on fire. "Phew, not Edoles then either." he says "I still have my magic!"

**Jerza: Erza**

BOOM! The bright flash that blinded Erza slowly fades. Standing there dazed slowly the world comes into focus. Erza looks around; she is all alone standing at the foot of a giant mountain range. She looks at the sky and through the heavy clouds she sees a pink/reddish sky. 'What happened?' she thinks back to moments ago, her and Jellal had walked into the guild hall looking for the master. Jellal had the staff artifact they had found that had a strange feel to the magic it possessed. They had brought it to the guild hoping the master could figure out what it was and if it was potentially harmful. She remembers walking in and as usual the entire guild was in a brawl. She was about to stop it when Cana's card flew out from the bar and smacked the staff. There was a boom, bright light surrounded her and then she felt a wrenching feeling. Now she seems to be alone near some mountains under an unfamiliar sky. She looks around more 'yep all alone.' She screams "JELLAL!" hoping but knowing he was nowhere near her.

As she calls out his name she feels a weird sensation in her mind a light brushing, then a feeling of longing and worry. These were not her feelings. She concentrated on them in her mind. 'Jellal?' she pressed the question into the spot where the feeling came from. She got a feeling of relief and happiness but also confusion. She sent feeling of warmth and confidence, Even though she really did not feel confident. The response was almost like a sigh.

**Jerza: Jellal**

BOOM! The bright flash that blinded Jellal slowly fades. He slowly looks around, the staff he had in his hand is gone. He is standing at the valley of two giant mountains maybe even a whole mountain range. He looks at the strange pink/reddish sky and rubs his hand on the back of his head. "Not in Earthland any more then." He looks around some more and realized in a panic that Erza is nowhere to be found. He was about to call out for her when in his mind he got this sensation someone was calling for him. He concentrated on the area the feeling came from. There it was again the feeling of someone calling him. He remembered that feeling when he was sitting in jail so long ago and Erza needed his help while she fought off Grimoire Heart. 'We must have some connection still' He thought happily. He sent her back his feeling of relief and happiness but also his confusion. "What happened?" soon the feeling of warmth and confidence flooded through his mind. "Well at least she has confidence in this situation because I sure don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. this one follows Loke and Lucy.**

**I hope you all like it and please I love suggestions and comments.**

**Disclaimer : again I don't own 'em**

Chapter 2: Loke and Lucy

Life on the planes

_BOOM! Lucy wakes up to the feel of grass under her hands. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a strange sky. The light seems defused and the sky has a pink/reddish tent to it. 'Where am I?' she reaches her right arm up to her face and notices with shock there is a tattoo on her arm. She sits up in a panic and then also notices her surroundings. She seems to be in a large grassy area. There are a few scattered trees but mostly it seems to be open grassland. She reaches down for her keys in a panic and finds them not on her hip. She checks the other side of her belt and sighs with relief her whip is still there. Still in shock she again looks at her arm. There is now a tattoo of a large cat crawling up her arm and shoulder. She can't see all of it but it is very detailed and the tail is wrapped around her wrist. She slowly runs her fingers up the tattoo from her wrist to her shoulder causing a sharp tingle to be created on her skin. All the sudden the tattoo seems to move and lying next to her is an unconscious Loke._

* * *

Lucy sat there with Loke lying next to her. She stares off into the distance thinking about what is happening. _'So I am stuck in some unknown world. Not only do I not have my keys but I can't seem to sense the spirit realm.'_ She exhales sharply and looks down at her tattoo and then over at the sleeping lion. _'Loke is here but seems somehow attached to my new tattoo._' She unconsciously rubs her hand up and down the tattoo of the lion on her arm. Lost in thought and still rubbing her tattoo she is startled by the sudden sigh and movement next to her. As she refocuses her vision Loke sits up and looks around.

"What happened?" Loke asks quietly. _'Why can't I feel the spirit realm?'_

"Loke are you OK? Are you in any pain right now?" Lucy asks quietly while observing the former celestial spirit. She is worried for him as a spirit trapped in the human world suffers untold pain then death.

"Hmm" he mumbles distractedly. He then shrugs his shoulders and stretches grandly, twisting this way and that. Amazingly he does not seem to feel the drain on his vitality. "Yes princess I am fine, but I don't understand. I can't feel the celestial realm can you?"

"No I can't and I don't have my keys either but you are still here." She runs her hand down her tattoo once more which attracts Loke's attention. He looks over and is shocked at the massive tattoo covering her arm and shoulders. He leans closer to her and looks at it closely.

The tail of the lion wraps around her right wrist. The hind legs of it almost wrap around her forearm and are in a stance like it is climbing her arm. One forepaw is wrapped in front of her shoulder stopping just above her right breast. The rest of the massive body bends around to the back of her shoulder. The mighty lion's head with a massive mane is resting on the top of her right shoulder next to her neck. And the last forepaw is reaching around and resting on top of her left shoulder. Lucy is blushing at the attention he is giving to her tattoo.

Loke slowly reaches up to run the tips of his fingers from the massive lion head to the tail. As he does this, the sharp tingle returns to Lucy's skin following the path of his fingers. She closes her eyes and inhales at the feeling actually liking it a little. When she opens her eyes Loke is gone. She sits up and looks around out of the corner of her eye she could swear she sees the lion tattoo move then settle down. "LOKE!" she screams in a panic. In her mind she hears, _**What the hell! **_It was defiantly Loke's voice reverberating in her mind.

_**Loke?**__**Where are you?**_ She asks with real worry in her voice.

_**I'm not sure; I can't see or feel anything. Wait…**_ there is a long pause and Lucy can feel movement in her mind. _**Holy Shit.**_

_**What? What's wrong Loke?**_

_**Hold your hands up for me Lucy.**_

_**What? Why?**_ But she lifts her arms up before her. _**Ok I did it, now what? Where are you?**_

_**Inside you….**_ He said very quietly if a voice in your mind could talk quietly. _**When I touched that tattoo of yours I somehow became merged with you. I can see out of your eyes right now.**_

She looks in shock at the tattoo then runs her fingers up the tattoo. She closes her eyes and the now familiar feeling runs along her skin, and she stifles a moan. _'Damn that shouldn't feel so good' _she blushes slightly. The tattoo seems to move and then Loke is there sitting next to her.

She notices when Loke is back that she feels slightly drained as if maybe she has more life when he is merged with her. She looks over to him and he has his head back looking at the sky. His hand is rubbing the back of his head and he seems to have a slight smirk on his face.

SMACK!

"What was that for?" He cries out.

"When you were in there you better have kept out of my thoughts!" she could just see all the things she thought about alone, and to think he might be able to see that. Her face turns as red as Erza's hair. He gets a big grin and leans in right next to her ear and whispers "As you wish, princess." A shiver runs up and down her spine. He chuckles softly and then sits up slowly. _'but I can't help but feel everything as you feel it' _he thought of the way touching the tattoo made her feel before he was back sitting next to her. _'It felt very good.'_ He smiles for a second then stops before she could see it. _'This might be a lot of fun.'_

Loke shakes his head and looks around. "So where are we?"

"I'm not sure but it definitely is not Earthland. I also don't think it is Edoles as magic seems to work or at least the tattoo does. What time do you think it is? We have been sitting here for a while and I can't seem to find a sun, just scattered light." She looks back up and the reddish sky.

"I am not sure but maybe we better find some kind of shelter and see if we can find food and water." He stands up and holds out her hand to help her up.

"Yeah we should. Then we need to find a way back." She grabs his hand and he pulls her up. She sways on her feet, all of the sudden slightly dizzy.

"Are you ok?" he says in a worried tone and grabs on to her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok. I think I just need to eat something and take a nap." Still feeling dizzy she looks around. She spots a grouping of trees in the distance. "Let's head there maybe we can use that for shelter."

As they walk toward the trees through grass as tall as Lucy's waist Loke suddenly stops holding his finger to his lips. He slowly reaches over to Lucy's hip and grabs her Whip. Lucy looks around trying to see what he stopped them for when suddenly Loke rolls and flicks his wrist cracking the whip on the ground several feet in front of him. He shouts in joy and rushes over to the area. Smiling like a little kid he raises up some kind of large rodent. "Got us dinner!" he says with the foolhardy grin.

She smiles back at him and starts to walk toward him but stumbles and falls to one knee. She grabs her head. 'Boy I'm really dizzy now.' Loke seeing her fall rushes to her. "Lucy! What's wrong?"

"I don't know I just feel so weak. Let's get to those trees so you can cook that thing for us. I bet a little rest and some food will make it better." With a worried frown he hands her the rodent. He then picks her up bridal style and starts walking toward the trees again. She only complains for a short while before relaxing her head on his chest. Soon she fell asleep. _'There is something wrong.'_ He thinks _'what is going on with you.'_ He rubs his cheek along the top of her head and keeps walking toward the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok not sure how well I did on this fight scene but hey I tried lol. **

**I hope you all enjoy it! next chapter will be Jellal and Erza.**

Chapter 3: Natsu and Wendy

Living amongst the trees

_BOOM! As Natsu wakes up slowly, he feels a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he sees a canopy of branches covering the sky. "What the heck?!" he exclaims as he states that he feels the weight on his chest start to move and hears a soft groan. Looking down he sees Wendy lift her head off his chest. "Natsu?" she asks shakily._

"_Wendy? Are you ok?" he says with concern. He slowly sits up and looks around them. The light is very dim and has a weird tint to it. They are in the middle of a small clearing with trees all around them. _

"_Yeah I'm Ok but what happened?" she also looks around "I don't think we are in Earthland anymore Natsu."_

"_Yeah I think your right." He says as he inhales deeply taking in the scents of the area. A look of worry flashes over his face. He holds up a hand and to his relief it ignites on fire. "Phew, not Edoles then either." he says "I still have my magic!"_

* * *

Just as he shouts "I still have my magic!" there is a loud crashing sound coming from behind him. He turns to see what it is and sees a large boar like creature rushing towards him. He is just barely able to jump out of its way. Realizing its prey escaped the dire boar swings its head back and forth, then focuses his fury on the now closer target of Wendy.

Wendy jumps up in the air and screams "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" focusing her roar at the rampaging beast. As the dust settles they look and see the dire boar has curled up in a ball (like an armadillo) the plates along the body protecting it from the attack.

It shakes its massive body and starts to charge toward Wendy again. "Oh no you don't!" Natsu screams and rushes the dire boar. "FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FLAME!" he rakes his claws along the side of the boar. Once past it, he skids to a halt and turns to look at his opponent. The creature is stunned for a moment but seems unharmed. "I can't seem to break through the plates on his back!" he shouts at Wendy. Wendy is watching Natsu dance around the rampaging boar, avoiding its goring tusks and getting hits in with no effect. "Here Natsu." She shouts "ARMS, ARMOR, VERNIER!" Natsu all the sudden is moving faster and hitting harder but still his attacks keep getting reflected by the beast's armor plating.

Wendy watches the fight then notices that the armor is only covering half the body of the creature. That is why it curled up when she did the breath attack! He was protecting his weak spot. "Natsu! Flip him on his back! He is unprotected on his belly!" she shouts. Natsu with eyes wide he nods his head. He jumps back from the beast and charges the side of its body. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN." He head butts the boar in the side. He hits it so hard that even though it hunkered down it was knocked on its back exposing its soft belly. Before it could flip itself back over, Natsu screams, "FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FLAME!" dragging his claws down its exposed stomach. He lands and skids to a halt, panting he turns around to look at it. The dire boar struggles to its feet then collapses, twitches for a second then is still.

They stand there for a moment looking at the body. GGGRRRWWWLLL! Wendy blushes furiously and grabs her stomach. Natsu snaps his head in her direction and starts to smile then his stomach growls as well. He laughs out loud and rubs the back of his head. He looks over at the dead boar. "I wonder if it is edible." He walks over to it and looks at it for a minute. He takes a deep breath about to let out his fire breath when Wendy shouts "Natsu wait!" he stops and looks at her one eyebrow raised. "If you do that not only will you burn the meat we might not be able to use the skin." He sighs loudly "well what do you want me to do?"

"Do you have a knife on you?" he shakes his head "no"

She walks over to the body and looks at it; she looks at her right hand in concentration. "I am going to try something but I'm not sure I can do it." She looks up at Natsu with a total lack of confidence.

"Don't talk like that Wendy you can do anything you put your mind to." He smiles at her reassuringly. "What are you gone to try to do?"

"I'm going to try to focus my sky talons into a blade I can skin the body with." She says quietly.

"That sounds awesome! I know you can do it Wendy!" he jumps up and down in excitement. She sighs softly and concentrates on her right hand, reworking the spell. Soon a glow surrounds her hand and creates long, sharp claws on her fingers. Sweat dripping down her brow the glow solidifies and she smiles over at Natsu. "I think I got it!" she walks over and skins the boar, then releases the magic in her hand. Panting softly she says "There Natsu you can take it now. Oh and try not to burn it too bad!" she looks at him a smiles.

While the boar cooks over the fire pit Natsu made Wendy looks at the heavily plated boar's skin. She has Natsu scorch the fleshy side slightly, drying and preserving it. When the skin was laid flat its plates lock together making a large hard surface that would not bend in one direction but if flipped over could be rolled up like a sleeping bag.

After they ate she asks Natsu "What are we going to do? How are we going to get home?"

"I'm not sure Wendy, but we will get home I promise." He sighs "But for right now I think we should get some rest." He looks around then up the trees. "The light has not changed since we have been here. I am not sure how long a day lasts, but I know I am tired and think you are too." He looks at her and she nods slowly. "I don't think we should sleep down here lets climb that tree over there and rest up in it? Plus then I can climb all the way to the top and see if I can see anything."

"Ok" she says very quietly. They stand up and walk over to the tree. He boosts her up and they scramble up it until they find a bunch of limbs close together that they can rest in. He continues to climb to the very top of the tree and looks around the surrounding area. As far as the eye can see was trees, a sea of trees. He sighs and thinks to himself _'crap now what.'_ Then climbs back down to where Wendy was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**so here is the next chapter this one is about Jellal and Erza**

**I actually am having a easier time with the Loke/Lucy part so you get two chapters today!**

**thanks manticore! I hope you enjoy these next two chapters as well!**

Chapter 4: Jellal and Erza

The search begins

_As she calls out his name she feels a weird sensation in her mind a light brushing, then a feeling of longing and worry. These were not her feelings. She concentrated on them in her mind. 'Jellal?' she pressed the question into the spot where the feeling came from. She got a feeling of relief and happiness but also confusion. She sent feelings of warmth and confidence, Even though she really did not feel confident. The response was almost like a sigh._

* * *

**Erza**

Erza sighs then looks at her surroundings again. She is at the base of a pretty tall mountain. The slope of the mountain starts gradual then suddenly angles up sharply. Trees fade to rocky edges and snow at the top. She looks north and south and sees a very long mountain range. She exhales softly, and then turns her attention to herself, examining her gear. She still has her sword and the armor she walked into the guild in. She slowly tries to access her other armors and weapons. As she reaches into the storage void "It's empty!" she exclaims in shock. She is so far away from here stores of equipment in Earthland that she cannot access them.

She shivers slightly as a small amount of fear courses through her. She feels a brushing in her mind, a feeling of arms wrapping around her and holding her. She can almost feel his warm breath on her neck. She sighs and shakes her head, she sends him feelings of warmth and the rising courage she in feeling. "I can do this! I don't need all my gear I have enough here!" She grips her sword tighter.

'_I wonder if I can send him images.'_ She thinks to herself_. 'I mean we can send feelings, maybe we can send pictures too.' _She looks at the surrounding area etching into her mind. She then gathers up the image and sends it down the link in her mind. "This is where I am Jellal. Where are you?" she says softly.

**Jellal**

Jellal sighs and looks up at the strange sky; through the heavy cloud cover he sees the pink tined sky_. 'Where the hell are we?' _he wonders to himself. He looks down at his hands and gathers his magic, to his relief his hand starts to glow. He slowly releases the magic and the glow dies. He thinks to himself happily _'At least we still have our magic.'_ A spike of fear and panic rushes down the link in his mind, "Erza?" he snaps his head up looking around. _'Is she in trouble?'_ he concentrates on the link in his mind. He feels panic from her but no danger.

He mentally wraps his arms around her and snuggles his face into her hair. He sends her feelings of comfort and love. Soon he receives feelings of warmth and courage. _'Good she's ok now. I wonder what scared her, she does not scare easy.'_ He sighs out loud "Where are you Erza?" A second later he gets a detailed picture of a large mountain. The image slowly pans north and south and he sees a huge mountain range.

He chuckles to himself, "That's my Erza, always one step ahead of me." He looks around at his surroundings; he is definitely in the valley between two mountains. The ground around him slowly slopes up to the north and south of him. It is gradual but he can see in the distance the sharp peaks of mountain tops. He gathers up the image and sends it to her.

He soon gets an image of her on top of a mountain looking around slowly turning 360 degrees and looking at the sky. Then another picture, this one is of him on top of a mountain shooting a beam of magic into the sky. _'Ah! That's a great idea. That way we know which direction to head to reach each other.' _He sends her feelings of approval and pride. _'Ok let's do this.'_ He looks around and thinks the mountain to the south was closest and starts to head in that direction.

**Erza**

Erza turns and faces the mountain closest to her and enters the woods at the base of the mountain. She weaves her way between the trees always heading up the mountain. About an hour into the climb she gets an uncomfortable feeling like she is being watched. She stops walking and looks around carefully but does not see anything. The feeling is still there as she starts walking again. She grips her sword tighter and focuses her senses all around her so she will be prepared if the watcher decides to attack.

She feels the brush in her mind but clamps down on the link; she can't afford to get distracted. The feeling of danger is growing the farther into the woods she goes. Her ears twitch when she hears a whisper of movement up in the tree near her. She readies her sword and looks up. Just as she looks to the area where she heard the sound a white substance flies toward her. It strikes her sword hand and propels her to the tree behind her. She tries to pull her sword back in front of her but it does not move. She looks up at it and sees a sticky web gluing it to the tree.

Just as she was about to reach up and rip the webs away to free it she hears something rushing towards her. Letting go of the sword she turns around and just barely jumps out of the way of a huge spider. It lands right where she had been a second ago. It turns to face her, two of its eight legs touching the tree her sword was stuck to. She instinctually reaches into the storage void but there was nothing there for her to replace her lost sword with "Shit!" she exclaims.

The giant spider rushes towards her she jumps back out of its reach once again. As she lands she almost falls as her foot lands on a large broken branch. She picks it up brandishing it like a sword in front of her. She looks at it for a moment really wishing it was a spear or something more deadly than a tree branch. All the sudden her arm starts to tingle, almost painfully, and the branch starts to glow. A moment later it was a heavy wooden spear with a very sharp tip.

There was no time to think about what happened as the spider charges her again. With her new weapon she launches herself into the air and slams the tip into the middle of the spider. The spear tip easily pierces the exoskeleton and goes all the way through the body burying the tip in the dirt below. Erza lets go of the spear and jumps back as the spider goes through its death throes.

Once the spider stops twitching she walks over and pulls the spear out and looks at it. Somehow her magic had made the tree branch into a very well forged and balance spear. She smiles and opens the storage void then places it inside. By the time she walks over to retrieve her sword she can feel a pressure on the link in her mind. She slowly lets down the barrier she put on it. _**ERZA!**_ Her head rings with the loud cry from Jellal.

**Jellal**

About an hour into his hike he feels danger coming from the link in his mind. He starts to concentrate on the link when it slams shut. He freezes in place and slams into the link but can't get through. There are no feelings at all coming through it was like she had just died. "No, NO NO, NO!" for a few minutes of terror and silence, he continues pounding on the link. _'She is not dead! She can't be dead!'_ Jellal screams to himself. _**Erza!**_ He screams at the link, just then the link opens and he can feel her again. He drops to his knees, fear and relief washing over him. _**Jellal?**_ Waves of warmth flood through the link.

_**Are you Ok?**_ He asks shakily.

_**Yeah I'm fine just had to deal with something.**_ She says quietly.

_**Don't you ever do that again.**_ He sighs loudly, his heart finally starting to calm down.

_**I couldn't afford to be distracted.**_ She states matter-of-factly.

_**Fine but can you at least leave it open a bit. I thought you died.**_ He says as he wipes the tears off his face. He feels arms wrapping around him. He can feel her nuzzling his neck.

_**I'm sorry**_. It was just a whisper but it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Loke managed to get them to the trees. As luck has it there was a small brook running alongside the copse of trees. He was able to make a fire and starts to cook the rodent he caught earlier. With a worried look he looks over at the still sleeping Lucy. She is pale and restless, tossing a turning in her sleep. He touches his hand to her forehead_, 'she feels warm. Did she catch some illness when she got here?' _as his hand touches her forehead she seems to settle down in her sleep. She lets out a small sigh.

After a while the food is done and he shakes her awake. "Love you need to eat something." He says as she slowly stirs and sits up. She leans her back heavily against a tree.

"I'm sorry Loke I didn't mean to fall asleep." She says very quietly. And takes the meat he hands her along with a curled leaf full of water from the brook.

"No worries love. How are you feeling now?" he asks as he takes a bite of his food.

Not having the energy to argue about his terms of endearment she sighs and says "It feels like when I have overdone it before. Like when I have to call out all my spirits during a long battle. I just feel so drained. This is really good Loke thanks." she finishes up the food and water. She stretches and yawns loudly. "Mmm still so tired…" she mumbles as she slides down the trunk and is sound asleep before long. She starts to shiver even though she is lying close to the fire. He walks over to her and picks her up then sits back down with his back against the tree near the fire. He puts her on his lap with her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on top of her head. Looking into the fire he tries to figure out what might be wrong with her.

'_She says it feels like after a long battle when she has to call us all out. That drains all her magic, but she has not used any magic since she has been here.' _As he is thinking this he slowly starts to run his had up and down her left arm, her right tattooed arm being tucked against his chest. She murmurs something in her sleep and stops shivering_. 'I however as a spirit should be hurting by now yet I seem to not be having any side effects.'_ Slowly the answer comes to him. _'She has been using magic this whole time. I'm a spirit yet am in the human realm. Because I am not merged with her, I am continually draining her magic. I am killing her because I have not been merged with her for so long.'_

Panic and guilt rages through his mind. He lays her down near the fire with the tattooed arm up to the sky. _'I hope this works.'_ He says as he runs his fingers down the length of her tattoo. She moans slightly in her sleep and he sees a smile cross her face before he merges with her. He moves in her mind and mentally stretches, then visualizes that he is lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. He sees the nightmare she is having fade into a peaceful dream. _'Goodnight my love.'_ He whispers in her head. And stretches his mental state to the surrounding area hoping if danger comes he will not only be able to sense it but wake her in time as well.

She slowly wakes feeling refreshed and so much better. She sits up and stretches then stops, looking around she realizes Loke is not there. "Loke?" she calls out, and then feels movement in her mind, it feels like a soft caress along her cheek. _**I'm here my love. How are you feeling today?**_

"Stop calling me that!" she exclaims in a huff.

A soft chuckle flows through her mind and actually makes her shiver and her stomach does a somersault,_** 'As you wish, princess.'**_

"That's not much better" she sighs "I am feeling much better today but why are you merged instead of out here with me?"

_**I figured out what was wrong with you. It seems when I am not merged with you I continually drain your magic.**_ His voice has a tinge of sadness to it.

"Well I am just going to have to get stronger so that you can be out more. I know I can do it look at all the times I called all my spirit friends out at one time." She says with conviction.

_**Ok we will work on it but please princess, don't risk yourself. If you get too tired tell me so I can merge with you again.**_ He states firmly.

She grins "It's a deal" then drags her fingers up her tattoo; this time she can't contain the quiet moan that escapes her lips as the tattoo moves. Loke is there his hand at the back of her head tangled in her hair, his head pressed lightly to her forehead. She blushes and there is a burning in her chest from how close he is to her. "Loke…"He leans back and smiles, dropping his hand to his side.

"Yes princess?" his grin gets bigger as her blush increases.

"So what do we do now?" she asks very quietly.

'_Oh I can think of some things.'_ He thinks to himself but shakes his head and looks around. "Well we should make this into a better shelter and figure out how we are going to get back home."

* * *

_Three months pass. They have been following the brook hoping to find a town. Lucy is getting stronger and can have Loke out all day without getting tired. Loke has learned when he gets summoned he can come out in one of two forms, either his human shape or that of a very large male lion. He does not seem to be able to cast spells in his human form. They have been practicing with wood and bone staves they have created. Lucy has discovered that she has the ability to cast star magic and has been developing some spells. There have been a few skirmishes with weak creatures of this realm but soon they will face a much more challenging foe_

* * *

Loke looks down at the sleeping blonde, her head is in his lap and she is smiling in her sleep. _'Must be a good dream tonight.'_ He thinks with a warm sensation in his chest. He has been watching some of those good dreams, and they are more and more with him by her side. She still does not admit it to herself let alone to him. He smirks, _'stubborn woman.' _But he is in her mind and can see she is starting to have feelings for him, now he will just have to make her admit it. _'That might be fun.'_ He traces a new scare that runs from under her right eye halfway down her cheek. He frowns to himself, _'that was a close one.' _Thinking back to the day she got that scar.

_He was merged with her and she was sound asleep. He sensed danger sneaking up on them and tried to wake her up. He screamed in her head and pawed on the tattoo making it dance on her arm, but she would not wake. Later he found out that a bug had bitten her wrist during the night. The venom kept her from waking. He could sense the stalking night cat sneaking up on her sleeping form. With willpower strengthened by sheer fear for her life he was able to move her arm enough to drag it across her tattoo releasing him. He roared out as a lion and tackled the night cat just as it pounced on her raking its claws down her face. He dispatched it quickly but the damage had already been done. Luckily she was not seriously hurt._

'_At least now I know when or if I need to I can summon myself.'_ Not that he would ever do that if she was awake. He looks back down at her and brushes his fingers down her cheek along her neck and rests it on her left shoulder. In her sleep she moans softly and leans her head exposing more of her neck for him. _'Damn I think I am missing a really good dream.'_ His thumb brushes over the pulse in her neck. _'If I want to be able to do what I want I need to learn how to be able to touch that damn tattoo without being forced to merge.'_ He had an idea of what was causing them to merge upon his touch. Now he needs to see if he can suppress the cause. Even though he was not able to cast magic he can still feel it coursing through his body. He guesses that if he can withdraw the magic from his hand maybe he can stroke that blasted tattoo.

He concentrated on his hand imagining a magic filter in the vessels of his hand. It would allow for blood to flow but keep the magic at bay. Hoping he sealed his magic enough he lowers his hand shakily to touch the tattoo. The tattoo did not stir. He slowly runs his fingers down the tattoo. There was no movement from the tattoo but then Lucy let out a loud moan and shuddered. Totally in shock he let his concentration on his filter slip, magic rushes back in and he is forced to merge.

Stuck back in her mind he can't help but watch the erotic dream that Lucy was having about him. Mental eyes wide in shock, he watches what she wanted him to do to her. _'Ok love I'm taking notes.'_ He chuckles to himself, _'yes soon.'_ As his dream self snuggles down next to her. Loke realizes she is about to wake up. He pulls back from the dream so she doesn't know he saw it.

She yawns and stretches as she sits up. "Morning Loke." She says to the air, she still prefers talking out loud then sending it silently.

_**Good morning love.**_ There was a slight pause and she swore she could feel him smiling in her head. _**Did you sleep well?**_ There was a definite smirk in her mind.

'_What did he see?'_ she thought to herself as a blush rises in her cheeks. "Mmhmm, yeah I slept well. Kind of boring dream though." She chuckles under her breath _'Take that you peeping tom.' _

_**Hmm boring huh?**_ He says to her quietly, _'I'll have to fix that.'_ He says to himself.

She stands up and grabs their few possessions. With his bone staff strapped to her back, and using the wood one as a walking stick, she starts to follow the brook which now has become more of a stream. She can feel him paw at the tattoo making it itch and dance.

_**Oh come on let me out!**_ he says in a plaintive wail.

"Not right now" she says with a big grin as she continues to walk.

_**Hmmf! **_ she can feel him pull back and sulk in a corner of her mind. That just makes her laugh out loud. "Silly Lion." She hears a low growl in her mind which makes her heart skip a beat and warmth pool in her lower region. _'Nope I am defiantly not going to let you out right now.' _


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so this chapter is hard for me to write. I am going to do something I am not sure you all will like. So I see the dragon slayers as a little more than human. I mean Natsu is supposed to be 17 ish but could not pass through Freed's runes. Neither could Gajeel. So my thoughts are that maybe all the "born and raised" dragon slayers are a lot older then they look. This includes Wendy. I mean if you look at Edo-Wendy she is in the same age and development range as the rest of them. So my thought is as a dragon slayer her development is slowed. So I am going to fix her development issues. I hope I explain what happens to her and why well. And I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 6: Natsu and Wendy

Growing Pains

**Three months after arriving in Forn Myrkr**:

"Natsu, are we ever going to make it home?" Wendy whimpered while walking next to him through a new part of the forest.

"Of course Wendy, I'll get you home!" he states running his hand on the back of his head. _'I hope' _he thinks to himself. _'We have been here for months now, and all I have to go on is this gut feeling that I need to be heading the way we are going.' _He gives her one of his winning smiles and a thumbs up, even though he is not feeling very confident at this point.

It has been three months and they have gotten very good at working as a team to defeat the monsters that roam this land and keep themselves fed but are really no closer to getting home. As they keep trudging through the forest, all of the sudden they feel the ground shake around them. "Wha…" Wendy screams just a something comes up out of the ground under her, and grabs her around her waist. The creature then drags her down the tunnel it came from.

"Wendy!" Natsu screams as she disappears down the tunnel. Natsu plunges head first into the tunnels after them. He is able to grab onto one of the mandibles that are around Wendy's waist. He ignites his hands and an ungodly scream comes from the monster. It lets go of Wendy just long enough for Natsu to grab her and rush back out of the tunnel into the open.

Wendy is limp in his arms and he sets her down just as the creature bursts out of the tunnel. Standing before Natsu is what looks like a very large praying mantis. It is a large insect with six legs, an exoskeleton that is brown in color. Its large head has two large black compound eyes and pincher like mandibles. It rushes Natsu trying to get its mandibles around his waist. Natsu is able to jump back to avoid the attack.

Natsu then jumps up into a low hanging branch. He throws a fireball at the monster, as it rushes towards his perching spot. Natsu keeps jumping from tree to tree leading the thing away from the unconscious Wendy. Finally at a distance he felt was safe to fight, Natsu crouches on the branch and calls down to the creature, "Come on! I'm right here you over grown tick!" he jumps up and down on the branch taunting the creature.

The creature rushes the tree he is in and just as it reaches the tree Natsu jumps up and flings himself at the creature's back. He lands straddling the monster and grabs onto one of the seams of the segment so the thing could not throw him off. It shakes itself and slams its body against the tree trying to dislodge him. Meanwhile Natsu is slamming his flaming fist into the back of its head. Soon the exoskeleton cracks and his hand goes through the head. The creature falls to the ground twitching. "EWWW!" Natsu shouts as he pulls his slime covered hand out of the creature's head. He rubs his hand on the body trying to get the goo off of his hand. "Did you see that Wendy wasn't that awesome!" he shouts. When he does not get a response he turns quickly to face the area where he laid Wendy down. She was still unconscious; he rushes over to her and sits down next to her. "Wake up Wendy!" he says as he shakes her gently.

When she still does not wake there is a tightening in his chest, he fights down the fear and leans over to lay his head on her chest. Hearing her heart beat and feeling her chest rise in shallow breaths, he sighs softly. He sits back up for a second and his face twists in rage. He has an urge of going back to the creature and pummeling it more. then something deep in him growls, then roars in his mind. _'No, you will not leave her'_ he growls to himself, he leans over and collects Wendy up in his arms then jumps up into the nearest tree. He continues to jump up the branches until something in him feels they are safe. He sits down in the crook of the large branch and trunk, and settles Wendy on his lap. He looks down at her sleeping form. "I will never let anything ever hurt you again Wendy, I promise." He brushes sweat soaked hair off her forehead with a shaking hand. Something in the back of his mind growls, _**Mine!**_ He then pulls her closer to his body in a protective and possessive manner.

**A few hours later:**

"Natsu?" a weak voice calls to him. He snaps awake and looks down at Wendy. She is staring up at him; his arms are still locked possessively around her.

"Morning Wendy, how are you feeling?" he reaches one hand up keeping her tucked into him with his other arm. He smiles at her and he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, I don't feel very well. I am very hungry and my body aches all over even my bones." She whimpers softly, and lays her head back on his chest.

He can't help the rumble of satisfaction that escapes as she leans back into him. "Well that thing knocked you out for a long time maybe that's all that's going on." He beams at her. "Let's go catch something to eat!" he says as he again gathers her in his arms and starts jumping from branch to branch down the tree.

**A week later:**

Wendy is sitting on the ground at their campsite; she is making another outfit for herself from the skins Natsu has given her. For some reason her body is going through a massive growth spurt. Her body and bones are constantly aching and she is very irritable all the time and easily angered. Gone is the shy girl that does not like to fight. She growls to herself as she finishes her new pants. _'Where the heck is that lazy dragon?'_ she looks around in agitation, _'he left hours ago to get us food and I am starving.'_

Natsu watches her through the trees, a few of the small edible animals hanging from a vine around his waist. His eyes narrow as he watches her scowling face. _'Man she has really changed lately. Then again if I was hurting all the time I guess I would be pissed too.'_ He shrugs at his thoughts. He thinks for a bit and remember when he had growing pains it always felt so much better when he got in fights with Grey. It seemed to stretch the sore muscles and work out the anger. _'Maybe if I train her to fight she will settle down some.'_ He smiles grandly at the thought_, 'Yes it helped me, it is sure to help her.' _With that thought he walked back into the camp ready for the yelling and lectures that was sure to happen once she sees him.

**Five weeks later:**

They lay on the ground panting after one of their sparring matches. They are both drenched in sweat and laughing wildly. Over the last five weeks Wendy has gotten very good at melee combat. She many times has surprised Natsu and won the match. This most recent match was a drawn however and they just lay their laughing. "You're getting really good Wendy." Natsu says between deep breaths.

"Naw your just getting slow" she laughs back at him. She hears a loud growl and then Natsu is on top of her straddling her legs. "Slow huh?" he laughs loudly and starts to tickle her mercilessly.

"NATSU!" she gasps for air in between bouts of giggles. "S-STOP!" he chuckles then roles off of her and lays next to her, panting from laughter. He looks over at her and thinks to himself, _'Dang a month and a half of growing pains sure has left her looking different.'_ Next to him is not the small little girl. She is as tall as his shoulders now; she keeps her long blue hair in a braid. She looks a lot like what he remembers Edo-Wendy looked like. The sparring matches have given her a very toned and muscular build, _'Not too muscly though.'_ He thinks to himself, _'she's got curves in all the right places still.'_ He chuckles at his last thought. At the same time something in the back of his mind growls _**mine**_.

He stands up and reaches down to help her up. "Come on, let's go find dinner." She smiles brightly up at him and lets him pull her up.

_**What they don't know is that in a few short weeks things for them are going to change drastically.**_


End file.
